Not So Drunken Love HIATUS
by xXAlexaXx
Summary: My name is Arianna Romano and this is my story. Everything From Arranged Marriages to Zebra Pelts. My life hasn't been perfect. But it's been pretty damn good so far. My 'parents' are Death Eaters; very high ranked Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- (4 hours before your train to Hogwarts leaves and our 6th year at Hogwarts begins.)

16 year old Arianna Romano, you, gripped the soft silky sheets and inhaled their forest like scent. WAIT! Your sheets are not silk and they sure as hell don't smell like the forest! You rolled over only to roll into a hard muscular chest. Oh god! What have done? You ran a hand down the figure's side and found a waist band of some silk boxer shorts. Thank you! After making out with Crabbe, a fellow Slytherin, while in a drunken haze, you promised yourself, and your stuffed giraffe Wonky, that you'd be more careful. You ran a hand through the figure's hair and realized that you knew that hair anywhere! It was Draco Malfoy's, also a fellow Slytherin. Suddenly your memories from last night came flooding back to you all at once and you remembered what had happened…

You'd been at Malfoy's back to school party. He'd gotten the bartender from the local pub and you were thrilled, there was also a possibility that was because of your severe alcohol intake level, when he invited you upstairs to see his 'Broomstick'. You followed him up and apparently ended up half stripped in your current state of half nakedness pushed up against Draco Malfoy none the less, in his bed.

You began to roll away and were facing the other way by the time he snaked and arm around your waist and pulled you back against him, and his chest wasn't the only thing that was hard either.

"Come on Ari, don't leave yet" Malfoy whined quietly

"I've got to go get packed" You said struggling.

"One last kiss?" He pleaded, normally you don't kiss boys unless you're dating them…or drunk…but this was an exception from the rules. Besides, it's DRAO MALFOY!!

"How could I refuse?" You say just before you kissed him softly… right as the door opened and Pansy Parkinson of all people opened the door.

"Dracie Poo?? Hurry and get up you still have t--…ARIANNA!! What are doing with my Dracie?!" Slurred a very drunk looking Pansy. Then she let out a scream loud enough to make your ears bleed and wake the dead all at once.

"Get out, PANSY!" You both yelled at once and then both regretted it. Instantly a headache throbbed to life and was currently trying beat it's way out of your head. She left in huff tears streaming down he face. You both laughed and you took this chance to escape. You jumped up grabbing your clothes along the way. You fled out the door and dashed outside only stopping to pull on your clothes. You were met by your Nanny, yes a nanny at 16, and she apparated you both back to your large Manor. "Your parents would like to meet with you in the foyer." She said her mouth a tight line as you headed upstairs to your room, "Now." With a roll of your eyes you headed into the Foyer taking a seat on your usual couch with a sigh. "Yes?" You asked them as they sat down across from you.

"We have a special present for you" Your mother replied crossing her legs.

"And what would this special present be?"

"Me" Malfoy said appearing from behind the door diagonal from you.

"What are doing here?" You snap quickly.

"You're getting married. It was decided during your first year of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord thought that having the highest Death Eater families joined, would be best." Your father started quickly and calmly, "You will be married this summer when you are both of legal age to marry. Your 7th year will be quite different. We understand if you wish not tell others of your engagement. Or if you do not wish to wear your rings." With a swish of his wand a large diamond engagement ring appeared on your finger and solid gold band on Draco's.

"Uh-uh, Uh-uh. Not happening!" You said standing up then quickly sitting up as spots formed in front of your eyes. Uh-Oh. You leaned your head on your knees and your Panic Attack quickly subsided.

"Honey, calm down it's okay! You have all of your 6th year to get to know each other a little more. You'll have lots of time to be together in the common room or in classes. You can even study together!" Your mom said as if it was the best thing in the world.

Malfoy stood in the corner a smirk plastered on his face as he forced himself not to show the hurt he was feeling. You stormed out of the room and began the ascent up the stairs. Malfoy came running after you his hand catching your wrist.

"Arianna, lets just see how it works." He said his voice calm and barely above a whisper.

"Why should I, Malfoy?" You snapped in disgust jerking your wrist away.

"Just give me a chance." He pleaded quietly.

"Fine, but if you fuck up our marriage or my life I'll hate you forever." You replied a playful grin on your face.

"Arianna, Draco, Quick get up to your room." Your Mom called hurriedly as she pulled up the hood on her death eater robes and pulled the mask into place. Your face hardened as you grabbed Draco's hand and practically flew up the stairs to your room making it in just as the Dark Lord entered.

The Dark Lord's voice floated up the stairs to you cold as ice and just as emotionless, "But, Ella now is the time for them to receive their marks. Come back down stairs Children."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and I walked down the stairs slowly the stairs sounding hollow beneath our feet and all the sounds seemed far-away

Draco and I walked down the stairs slowly the stairs sounding hollow beneath our feet and all the sounds seemed far-away. Fear danced in Draco's eyes and I did my best to repress my own sadly, I failed. The Dark Lord seemed to know all, and we'd come to find out later that he did, and it scared me even more. The Dark Lord seemed to float across the floor as he disappeared into the now semi-empty foyer. The furniture had been whisked away to make room for the gathering of the Death Eaters. I held my head high and forced the lump in my throat down, I strained to hear my thoughts of the pounding of my heart. When we entered two Tall figures stood on either side of the doorway, I would soon find out that the one on my right Lucius Malfoy and the on the left my own Father, robes draped over their arms, masks dangling from their fingers. Fingers that were almost as cold as their hearts.

The Dark Lord summoned me forward and I followed my mother's instructions from months before. I knealt before him and held out my left wrist, I could feel the other's gazes on me and wished so much to tell them all to 'Piss Off' as I'd done so many times before. His long bony, almost fragile, fingers bit into my flesh as he grasped my wrist tightly. He pushed my sleeve back with the tip of his wand as he asked, "Do you, Ariana Romano, pledge your alliance, your life, and your Soul to me, Lord Voldemort" his voice was toneless and I could hear someone's suddenly sharp intake of breath.

"I, Ariana Romano, do pledge my all to you sire, the all powerful Lord Voldemort." I replied my voice just as toneless.

"Do you pledge to take on any and all tasks assigned or asked of you?"

"I do pledge to do so, all powerful Lord Voldemort" Suddenly it felt as though his wand was digging into my wrist and then suddenly it felt as though it had burst into fames. I bit my lip and suddenly the salty taste of blood filled my mouth. The pressure of his wand disappeared but the pain of the mark and his grip were still here. I felt robes being draped over my shoulders and could hear the mask settling on the floor at my feet. His grip disappeared but, the imaginary fire kept burning I stood bringing my mask with me. A group parted and stepped behind them recognizing at once Bellatrix Lestrange & Dolohov. Draco walked forward and knealt just as I had down minutes before.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, pledge your alliance, your life, and your Soul to me, Lord Voldemort" his voice was as toneless as before and once again I heard the breath.

"I, Draco Malfoy, do pledge my all to you sire the all powerful Lord Voldemort." he replied his voice just as toneless as mine.

"Do you pledge to take on any and all task assigned or asked of you?"

"I do pledge to do so, all powerful Lord Voldemort" I could tell by Malfoy's pained expression that he felt the same way I did. I wanted to reach out to him, comfort him, something but, doing so would show that I cared. We can't have that now can we? Suddenly I realized that there was 1 Death Eater to many in the room. I saw their wand rasied and instantly I was grasping mine tightly in my hand as I pushed through the group. Quickly I heard myself shout my wand pointing at theirs, "Exspeliarmos"

The one good thing about the Romano Manor was that magic could be detected from the outside. There wand flew to me. Instantly Bellatrix had her wand to the woman's throat as Lucius Pulled her arms behind her. Draco flew to my side as the woman was shoved to the middle of the room and Voldemort raised his wand again. I could hear someone shout "AVADA KEDARVA" as I buried my head in Draco's chest. His hands held my head in that spot and I felt him lead me out of the room slowly picking me up. He sat on the steps awkwardly and pulled me into his lap as I cried silently drenching his shoulder in only ten minutes. I leaned back to look at him as I whispered, "I'm going to get ready. Tell anyone and I'll kick you arse." I stood up and walked upstairs solely letting him savor the view. I could hear the smirk in his voice, "I'll be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- (Train Compartment 12 Halfway to Hogwarts)

A/N: I have a big surprise for all you readers out there in this chapter!!

Chapter 3- (Train Compartment 12 Halfway to Hogwarts)

"Bloody Hell, this hurts like well…hell" Draco said squeezing his arm tightly as I examined my own Dark Mark curiously a sad smirk on my face.

Quickly I tugged down the sleeve of my robes at the same time Draco did, just as Blaise Zabini walked in and stood in the doorway. I fumbled to tuck the chain holding my engagement ring into my school robes.

"They say that we'll be getting there sooner this year. They changed the tracks or somethin'." Blaise said to Draco with a sigh then looked over at me, "Since when are you two all buddy, buddy?" he asked a twinkle of curiosity dancing in his eye, taunting us mercilessly.

"Get out, Blaise!" I growled pulling out one of the black peep toe pumps I'd worn to the train station. He threw his hands up and backed out of the compartment. Draco slammed it shut and muttered under his breath, "Stupid Git".

"Draco" I snapped slightly miffed he'd talk about my friend that way after all that had happened earlier that day. I had learned early on how to mask my feelings and it was coming in very handy at the moment. I turned to look out the window as Draco stared at me.

The train stopped sometime later and Draco stood opening the door. He held a hand out to me and I took it carefully. We melted into the throng of people just as my heart melted when offered me his hand. He lead me toward the carriages stopping behind a tree to whisper in my ear seductively, "Meet my in my room later about 11:30, Bottle Spin, Be sure to bring your friends," his words sent a chill down my spine that I can't explain but, I couldn't help but laugh as he messed up the name. I followed him to the Carriages stopping at my own friends as he headed to his goons, Crabbe & Goyle. Ashlee and Melanie Lestrange turned to look at me smirking, obviously they'd seen everything, "So what time's the game?" Ashlee asked knowingly.

"11:30" I said smirking right back as we climbed into a carriage Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and sadly Pansy across from us. Carefully and unnoticed I undid the top button of my blouse and leaned across to whisper in Draco's ear watching Pansy's face flush with anger, "I'll be there at 11:25. We can have a little fun before the games begin." Draco smirked catching onto my little game he tucked one my blonde curls behind my ear and pulled me into his lap as Crabbe shoved Pansy onto the seat across from us, after Draco jabbed him in the side with his elbow. I stifled a giggle as Draco kissed me slowly snaking his arms around my waist careful to keep his sleeve down. I could feel his tounge run along my bottom lip and without a moment's hesitation I parted my lips as I heard Pansy let out a grunt of disbelief mixed with anger. I broke the kiss as the carriage stopped and I hoped out and Draco followed jogging to keep up with my long stride and quick gate. We headed into the Great Hall and I lead the way to the table taking my usual spot at the head of the table across from Draco.

I sat there thinking about the secret my parents had told a moth or so before after the end of 5th year. It turns out my Pop wasn't my Pop. My father was Tom Marvolo Riddle, All Powerful Lord Voldemort. You see, I planned to use this secret and get everything I want or anything. Like now for instance.

I heard Pansy step up behind me and snap, "Move!" but, I stayed in my spot. "I said move, bitch" Pansy snapped again and I stood up to my full height. I towered over her and began to whisper just loud enough for her to hear, "Pansy, I'm going to let you know this in case you haven't heard, I rule this house. My 'parents' could kill yours in a blink of an eye and my real Father could destroy your whole world in a millisecond. So if I were you, I'd watch what you say, do, and think. I don't take shit from anyone, especially you. So I suggest you back off. Otherwise Daddy dearest will be leaving a certain Dark Mark over your house. Ok?" I said a false sweetness in my voice in my last sentences. Pansy looked like she'd just died, gone to hell, and come back then; repeated the process several times over. I watched her sit at the other end of the table and looked at an also horror stricken Draco. Finally he sputtered, "I-I-Is that true?"

"Yes it is" I replied dryly.

"Bloody Hell" Draco mumbled poking his food. Once we were all finally dismissed I headed up to my room to get ready, I had 30 minutes until I had to be in Draco's room and oddly; I was nervous. I was the Dark Lord's daughter, I SHOULDN'T BE NERVOUS!! Finally, I decided on an outfit. I pulled on a short mini skirt and black halter top that fit snugly, a bit to snug to be exact. I pulled my pale blonde bangs out of my face with a small moving snake clip and hooked some large black hoops in my ears. I slipped out of my room and into Draco's only to find him waiting on his bed thankfully, fully clothed. He smiled, actually smiled, and stood up pulling me into a hug before kissing my collarbone softly. I smiled as he ever so slowly sat us down on the floor running his hands over the back of my skirt. I rolled away and sat up as Ashlee, Melanie, Crabbe, Blaise, and Goyle walked in quietly, and sadly early. Draco was smirking away, stupid prick. I looked at Melanie and Ashlee for help but, of course they looked away as if they didn't know what was going on even thought they knew all too well, bitches. We took our usual spots in a tight circle. Melanie sat on my left across from Crabbe and Ashlee sat on my right across from Goyle and diagonal from Blaise, wow this light did wonders for his cheekbones. All of a sudden Pansy burst in the door somehow quiet. She leaned an arm on the doorway and cocked her hip out. Her frame was silhouetted by the dim candle light behind her. She wore what appeared to be a muggle brand pair of sleep short shorts and a tight to small tank top. I gritted my teeth and refused myself to pull out the wand hidden in the waist band of my skirt. "I want to play." Pansy stated sitting herself between me and Draco. I watched as Draco pulled the muggle soda bottle out from under his bed, something called COKE I think. This was a muggle game I'd learned from a cousin in America. I watched as Pansy plucked the bottle from his hands and spun it with a quick twirl. I laughed as if it was the funniest thing that ever happened as it landed on someone that gave Pansy quite a shock.

Pansy had spun…

Bottle had landed on Crabbe!

CRABBE LOOKED HORRIFFIED!

Pansy looked frustrated as she leaned across and kissed Crabbe quickly wiping her mouth on her shoulder. I laughed and spun the bottle quickly muttering a few silent words, the perks of being the Dark Lord's daughter, and smirked at Pansy as I crawled across the circle. Draco placed a soft hand on my cheek and looked around the circle… almost, nervous. Then he kissed me he pulled me tight and onto his lap. We heard everyone scoot away to where they usually ended up in the corner. I felt Draco nervously fiddle with the hem of my shirt then finally his fingers slid up tracing my belly button and I giggled in the kiss as he flicked my belly button ring gently. I shivered in delight as his hands slid up farther. This was as far he could go but I should at least let him enjoy it…right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- (Next Morning)

Chapter 4- (Next Morning)

_A woman no older than 45 was writhing on the floor in pain, tears spilling down her cheeks. I couldn't hear what was going on but I watched intently as the green flash struck her straight in the chest. The tears stopped and all of a sudden I could see a tall girl her hair fell in curls similar to mine, only longer, blonder. She was maybe a year or so older_

_Than me, black robes draped across her shoulders. She stood tall, proud, yet emotionless at the same time. I watched as she tucked her wand into her sleeve and disappeared out the door. Then I realized, that girl was me. The others followed their masks pulled down but I could tell one, Malfoy. Yet, my father was no where in sight. You'd think he'd be there. Then I realized that way I walked, the way I held myself, was the way of a leader._

_Then it all just faded into darkness._

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly tired but not sleepy, I had acquired a trait from my real father and I'd just discovered the summer after 5th year I found that all of a sudden I could hear other's thoughts and it made it hard to get to sleep but I'd get these horrible nightmares once I did. And as much fun as it sounds, it's not.

I got up and grabbed my school clothes of my trunk. I slid on the short pleated skirt, blouse and tied the silk silver and green tie loosely around my neck. I slid on the shiny black shoes and headed down stairs my bag over one shoulder and my robes blowing behind me. I headed straight out into the hallway, past the staring eyes and curious stares. Apparently my little secret was out, maybe now these assholes will give me the respect I deserve, fuckers. I rounded the corner and ran into a shaggy haired boy, Potter. His eyes widened as we stood up and he stumbled to find words, "What? Afraid I'm going to hex you, Potter?" I asked amused by his bewildered look.

"N-N-No" he stuttered.

"Messing with my girlfriend, Potter?" I heard Draco snap behind me.

"Malfoy," Harry snapped back, "We just bumped into each other."

"Whatever Potter, just go back to your little mud bloods and blood traitors." Draco said before wrapping an arm around my waist I pushed him away he walked away embarassed. Harry began to walk away but, I caught his wrist my left sleeve sliding back ever so slightly as I spoke quietly, "Watch yourself, Potter. He gets a bit testy during his time of the month and I don't think that dating the Dark Lord's Daughter is doing much for his ego" I mumbled the last part walking away, and when turned to look I saw Harry's mouth twisted in confusion.

I headed into the Great Hall and found that I was one of the last ones to arrive and as soon as I stepped in a ripple of whispers began. I took my spot and waved away the food that Draco offered me. He gave me a concerned look and I faked a smile my bangs falling into my face and covering my eye. I watched as Harry entered and headed to his table, he shot one glance towards me that I barely caught. It was a blank look, unreadable, well… to the average person anyway. I picked his thoughts before I picked up his look, "_I can't understand why she did that this morning. If she really is Voldie's daughter that is…" _My head was pounding as thoughts assaulted me from all sides, I had to get out, I had to! I stood up leaving my bag on the bench and rushed out of the Great Hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard the confused thoughts as I rushed to the lake; little did I know that I would stand in this exact spot several months later under horribly sad circumstances. I heard several people approaching me and instantly my wand was out and facing the one person I really didn't want see. Harry Potter and his little groupies were behind me. I lowered my wand but, not completely.

"What do you want?" I snapped frustrated.

"It's not what we want it's what you want. So, what is it that you want? Money? Power? Or just fear? Is that it? Do you want us all to fear you like we fear your dear old dad?" Harry questioned glaring at me. So much for his thoughts in the great hall, Granger must have gotten to him.

Instantly my wand was at his throat and I wasn't being easy, "I suggest you shut your trap and leave me the hell alone, Potter. Or I'll finish what my Dad didn't. That goes for you two also, Granger, Weasley." I hissed before shoving Potter back into his friends. I didn't enjoy the looks on their faces, sheer terror, but they were satisfactory. I guess. I walked away sliding my wand back into the small pocket of my robe sleeve as I thought of all the untraceable, unthinkable, and unnoticeable ways I could Potter and his little groupies. Longbottom, though I would have to leave to Bellatrix or she would kill me, virtually killing herself when you think about it.

I had potions first, great another dose of Potter, and I hated the thought of it more and more with each step I took towards those blasted dungeons. I entered quietly just before class started. I sat down next to Draco, that oh-so-sexy smirking son of a bitch, after pushing Pansy out of my chair. The room snickered as she slunk to the back of the classroom. I watched as Snape entered followed by the Damn Golden Trio, "30 points from Gryffindor!" He snapped as he headed to the front of the room. They all sat down quickly and I smirked to myself as Draco slid my bag across the floor to me. Potions passed in a blur, it was a mix of thoughts, emotions, and point deductions from Gryffindor. I was the first one out but was quickly joined by Draco, Ashlee, and Melanie.

"What is up with you today?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing" I snapped

"Fine, Fine"

"I'm just going to go back to bed, I don't feel well." At this Ashlee and Melanie hurried away afraid to get my imaginary sick germs.

"Feel better, okay?" Draco asked cupping my face and kissing my forehead.

"Okay" I replied before disappearing into the common room. I headed upstairs thankful for the lack of people. My head was finally mine for a while and I planned to sleep. If I'd know what was going to happen I would have stayed awake.

(A/N: Next chapter is going to be her dream. It may not be to long. But then again it maybe very long.)


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

"That's what power does to the young ones these days

"That's what power does to the young ones these days. They'll do anything to get it. You saw what happened. Ariana killed her own father to get it. Yet, two weeks before she was parading around shouting, 'Long live Lord Voldemort' then all of a sudden 'Avada Kedarva' she killed him. I don't think he was prepared to find another wizard, or witch in this case, more powerful than him. It's a shame though, her husband fears for his life everyday now. That poor Malfoy boy, he's been turned into a ferret more times than he can remember now." An older version of Bellatrix said. She looked almost, nicer, almost.

"True, True. 'Tis a shame what happened to that poor girl. Do you remember the day she got her mark? Cried when they killed the Order's Spy. Now she goes around killing for fun! Sending up the mark wherever. Oh, and when she killed that Parkinson girl. In the middle of the street of all places. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been killed on the spot! I'm surprised she hasn't been caught yet!" Said an also older Dolohov.

"And when she goes down, we're all going down." Bellatrix retorted giving a half laugh half snort.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked from the doorway twirling my wand in my hand. They stared at me shocked. "Don't stop the conversation because of me. I'll just listen." I said as I walked away from them smirking.

"Oh I almost forgot! Dolohov, Avada Kedarva!" I said suddenly. The flash of green light hit Dolohov square in the chest and al at once he was on the ground his eyes had rolled back and his head begun to bleed from the impact on cold black marble floor. I held my wand to Bellatrix's throat and smirked, "One more mistake and that'll be you lying on the floor." I lowered my wand and turned to walk out calling over my shoulder, "Dispose of him and warn the others what will become of them if I even catch a thought of treason among them"

I shot up coverd in a cold sweat. Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing was ragged. "Shit" I muttered wiping my face as a headache roared to life in my skull. I buried my head back in my pillow and massaged my temples, forcing the headache to disappear.

(A/N Know It's hort but it was all about the dream!)


End file.
